SebaCiel - Bound and gagged
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: SebaCiel with dirty talk and a VERY dominating demon, what will happen? [Hard yaoi, Smut, SebaCiel / Sebastian x Ciel, Reviews are always welcomed!]
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's ungloved fingers slowly traced my jawline, his touch somehow sending a pleasant feeling through my bound and gagged body. I smirked through the gag, staring at him as he forced me to look into his blood red eyes.

His touch soon moved down to my inner thighs, Sebastian climbing atop me and his hot breath hitting my ear: "My my…, such an easily stimulated little slut."

I couldn't reply with anything - the demon had me on all four's like a common whore, him free to touch me anywhere, do _anything_ to me - this concept drove me wild, my mind working overtime as I could only ponder what he'd do to me, my vulnerability obvious.

The demon laid down a harsh spank, sound echoing through my bedchambers, this accompanied by a loud muffled moan, my bicoloured eyes rolling back into my head.

Thankfully, he removed the gag, probably wanting to hear me clearly.

Sebastian's hand repeated the action faster than I could realise he'd even raised his hand, another loud cry of pleasure ripped from my throat.

Of course, he instantly started to pump himself at my expression, the demon spanking me harshly again and again.

I could only moan out, burying my face in the sheets below myself in attempts to quiet myself - I didn't even know why it felt so good, all I knew at this point was that I didn't want Sebastian to stop this.

"Slut, beg."

I shook my head disobediently, smirking back at him. " _Make me._ "

The demon did so, pushing my head down so I couldn't look away as he pushed into me; Sebastian's abnormally huge, throbbing cock filling me up inside. I was physically unable to do anything but moan out for more, though, still determined not to give him what he wanted.

" _Beg,_ you slut."

His words sent me over the edge as he kept on thrusting roughly into me, I felt that familiar sensation of warm heat building up inside me, about ready to release as he stopped and pulled me up on my knees to face him.

I involuntarily let out another moan as he forced me up, enjoying how he pushed and pulled me so.

"You're not going to beg? Then I suppose my master shall remain quiet…" His lips pushed against mine, forcing me into a kiss as I weakly kissed back.

Without warning, he'd thrusted back into me, torturing my aroused body with slow, deep thrusts.

Dripping with anticipatory pre-cum, my throbbing member painfully remained in place, untouched; I eventually pulled away from the lustful kiss for air, beginning to beg and plead for the demon to caress and touch me all over.

His satisfied grin was the only warning I had of what was to come...


	2. Chapter 2

" _Sebastian…, Sebastian~! S-Seba…!"_

Our bare bodies glided against one another fluidly - with eyes clenched shut and my head draped back, I couldn't do anything but scream out his name in pure ecstasy, Sebastian quietly groaning out as he fucked me senseless. And, as Sebastian's thick, bulging cock abused my sweet spot without a minimal pause, I grew even closer to orgasm, needing my own member to be touched.

The bastard put a cock ring on me, keeping me from releasing as he started to stroke me in time with his thrusts.

"Daddy…!"

"Yes, you're daddy's slut and daddy's only."

That only turned me on even more, me giving a weak, obedient nod and trying to keep my moans as quiet as I could.

It wasn't after much time that he started to speed up, our hips pushing against one another's so fast that I thought the friction would set the manor afire. His solid, cold skin against my own would only make my cock begin to ache for more, I _needed_ more.

"Please, I want to cum~!" I asked, somehow, through my moans and breathless pants. I could feel the ring around my member tightening as I got closer to release, moaning and begging like he wanted.

Sebastian at first gave me a knowing smirk, "Yes.., _cum for me_ , my slut."

I felt his hand grip my cock, fingers running all over my sensitivity as he pulled off the tight ring and I came immediately; my thick seed spilling everywhere across his hand and on the sheets. I felt Sebastian's hot breath against my neck as he quietly groaned out my name and came deep inside me: "Tight little whore…."

I could help but smirk, tiredly resting my head against his, though he should've pulled out already.

Fuck, I could feel Sebastian's enormous length growing hard again, even growing inside me. I was already at my limit, his sheer thickness feeling like it would tear me in two - I could no longer feel my legs at this point, accepting being tied down and helpless as he started to fuck me even harder. His sweet cock started to pound my overly-sensitive prostate, sending me into bliss.

"N-Nnhh~! I can't take a-anymore…!"

A rich, thick liquid left my cock once more as I orgasmed again, Sebastian not seeming to stop as I was once again a screaming and panting mess under his intense ministrations.

"Please, don't stop~!"

 _Daddy, don't stop this, ever_.


End file.
